In recent years, people widely pay close attention to the properties and quality of liquid crystal displays. During the manufacturing process, some electric charge ions remain within a liquid crystal display panel.
FIG. 1 is a structural schematic view of a conventional liquid crystal display panel. As shown in FIG. 1, a liquid crystal display panel 10 commonly comprises two glass substrates 11 and 12. During display, the electric charge ions are accumulated on the inner sides of the two substrates caused by the electric field, and when the electric voltage is removed, the remaining electric charge ions generate a certain electric field, which causes the liquid crystal display panel to still display a previous image, namely a ghost shadow, so that the viewing quality is influenced, and the display effect is decreased.
Hence, it is necessary to provide a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an LCD device which solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies.